


From The Beginning

by TonksForever36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksForever36/pseuds/TonksForever36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius adopted Harry when he was a baby? Would everything change or stay the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Beginning

Author's note: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say, Yes I am aware that Tonks was only about 8 years old when all of this was happening, but I decided to change that and make her an Auror.

Chapter 1-The Night Everything Changed

It was the 31st of October, 1981. I was sitting in the living room of my childhood home Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I had run away when I was 16 and moved in with my best friend, James. I had moved back in before Harry was born, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Now I was thinking about and being worried for James, Lily, and Harry, my godson, whom I hadn't seen since the 31st of July for Harry's first birthday. I was trying to read but had been on the same page for the last hour.

My friend Peter, is James and Lily's Secret Keeper, even though I used to be it. I didn't think it was a good idea and I know this is a horrible thing to think, but I believe my friend Remus may be a spy, even those he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Without telling anyone, James, Lily, and I reassigned Peter as the Secret Keeper.

It had only been a week, and my instinct told me that I had made a terrible mistake. I put my book on the sofa, stood and began to pace back and forth. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I grabbed my wand, put on my coat and headed to the front door.

"Sirius Orion Black, where are you going?" asked my mother. "You better not be sneaking out to spend time with your half-blood friends!" I ignored her and went outside to my motorbike and sped off to Peter's hiding place. When I arrived I didn't see any lights and no signs of a struggle. I entered the house. It was too perfect, which led me to believe that something was very, very wrong. I jumped back on my motorbike and sped off to Godric's Hollow. When I arrived, I knew something was very, very wrong indeed.

It was very dark and very cold, colder and darker than it should have been for the last day of October. There was thunder, lightning, and it was very windy. I pulled out my wand and headed up the front walk. I noticed the front door was open. I walked into the living room, didn't see James, Lily, or Harry, but noticed that the house had almost been destroyed.

I started walked towards the staircase, and began walking up, dreading what I thought I might see. As I neared the top I saw James lying there, dead. His eyes were still open which means that it was Avada Kedavra. I knelt down, taking a moment to close his eyes, and straighten his glasses.

I continued up the stairs and walked towards Harry's room. I hadn't yet seen Lily, and hoped she was able to escape from whoever did this, although I had the feeling I knew who it was. I pushed opened Harry's door and looked around. I looked down and saw Lily lying on the floor, also dead. Her eyes had already been closed, which meant someone was there before me.

I fell to the floor in shock and grief, never thinking this would happen. I forced myself not to cry or get angry, knowing I had to be there for Harry. I'm his godfather and the only family he has. I pulled myself to my feet, stepped around Lily's body, and when I approached Harry's crib, my heart nearly stopped, because he wasn't there.

I felt around in his crib, and still didn't feel or see him. I turned around and again stepped around Lily's body, thankful she couldn't see that her son was missing. I ran out of the room, and stumbled down the stairs, somehow missing James body, and ran out the front door, into the street, nearly running into Remus.

"Sirius, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm here to find, Harry! Why else would I be here?" I asked

"What do you mean you're here to find, Harry?" Remus asked. "Is he missing?"

"Remus, what is wrong with you?" I asked. "Don't you realise that Lily and James are dead, or are you too busy being a spy for Voldemort to even care?"

"Spy for Voldemort? What are you talking about, Sirius?" Remus asked. "I was up north when Dumbledore told me what happened, and I Apparated here, but it was already too late. I don't even understand why we are arguing about this when your godson is missing!"

I looked at my best friend and realised that if it wasn't Remus who wasn't Voldemort's spy then it meant it must have been…

"He's not missing," came a voice to my left. I turned and pointed my wand at the voice, even though I knew perfectly well who it belonged to. "If you and your werewolf friend weren't too busy arguing, you would have realised I've had Harry the entire time."

"Give me my godson, Snivellus," I said. "I promised Lily and James I'd take him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Black," Severus replied. "I have orders from Dumbledore to keep Harry until he and Hagrid arrive. Harry is going to be taken to his Aunt and Uncle."

"What?!" I cried. "Harry can't be taken to them. They are the worst Muggles on the planet. Lily's sister doesn't speak to her, and James can't stand either of them."

"I know but regardless, that's what James and Lily wanted. They're the only family he has left," Severus said.

"I'm the only family he has left, Snivellus. James and Lily wrote in their will that I take Harry."

"That's for Dumbledore to decide," Severus replied.

"At least let me hold him until Dumbledore gets here. I promise I won't leave before he does," I said.

"All right," Snape said, reluctantly handing Harry over. I sat on the bench across from the cottage.

It was still very dark, so I cast Lumos, and checked over Harry to make sure he was all right. I saw a lightning shaped cut on his forehead. Not knowing what it meant I called Remus over.

"Moony, what is this on Harry's forehead?" I asked. Remus came closer and after brushing away some of Harry's hair said, "It's a cut, Padfoot, but I have no idea what it's from. The only thing I can think is that Voldemort somehow tried to kill Harry, but he failed, and now he's gone."

"He'll never be gone, Remus," Severus said. "He'll always find a way to come back."

"I'm afraid that's true," said a voice from the dark, a voice I recognised at Dumbledore's.

"Albus, please, you have to let me take Harry, he can't be left with the Dursley's. They won't understand that he's a wizard. Severus told me of Lily and James arrangement, but he needs to be with his own kind. He needs to be with me. Please let me take Harry home so I can show you Lily and James will and how in it I was appointed his guardian."

"Very well, Sirius, you may keep Harry for the night," Dumbledore said. "But if you cannot find proof of James and Lily's request, Harry will have to be given to his Aunt and Uncle."

"That seems more than fair, thank you, Albus," I said, handing Harry to Remus. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rat to kill."

"Padfoot, you can't do that. Even if it was Peter who was spying for Voldemort, killing Peter will earn you a one way trip to Azkaban, and then Harry will be without you," Moony said.

"I've already dispatched two Auror's to Peter's home, they will handle it, Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"All right, Albus, then I'll take Harry and Remus with me," I said.

"Very well, Sirius," Dumbledore said, and Disapparated.

"Moony, do you promise to take Harry?" I asked.

"Of course, Padfoot, and don't worry about your mum, I'll take care of her. Good luck and be careful."

"You mean, you're actually letting me do this?" I asked.

"Of course, Padfooot, once a Marauder, always a Marauder. Besides, Lily and James need justice."

"Thank you, Moony," I said. I kissed Harry's forehead, promised I'd be back soon, and got back on my motorbike, and filled with grief and rage, sped off towards Peter's hiding place. I don't even know how long it took for me to get there, but the next thing I knew I was standing in front of my former friend, ready to kill.

"Padfoot, please let me explain-" Peter said.

"Don't call me that, traitor! You lost the right when you betrayed Lily and James! It's because of you they're dead, and Harry is left an orphan!"

"It was Voldemort who made me tell where Lily and James were!" Peter cried. I had no choice. What would you have done if you'd been asked?"

"I would rather die! I'd rather be tortured and killed rather than betray my friends!" I exclaimed.

"Well," said Peter, pointing his wand behind him at the crowd of 12 that had gathered, "That's what I am going to tell the people here you did."

Before he could even get a word out, I heard the sound of someone Apparating behind me. I spun around pointing my wand at the sound, which came from a witch and a wizard, one whom I didn't recognise and one that I thought looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't be sure, because they were wearing a hood.

"Expelliarmus!" said the witch, sending Peter's wand flying through the air. It landed at my feet, and I picked it up and put it in my coat. The next spell out of the witches mouth was "Silencio." Peter turned and tried to run probably so he could Disapparate, but the witch cried "Immobulus, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

The wizard and witch walked towards me. The wizard whom I still didn't know walked towards Peter, and grabbed him. The witch stopped in front of me and said, "Sorry we're late, we can take it from here, Sirius."

"That's all right, I'm just glad- wait a minute how did you know my name?" I asked.

The witch removed her hood, and I recognised her, or at least I thought I did. "Nymphadora?" I asked.

"Yes, Sirius, it's me," she said.

"It's good to see you, and I'm sorry for this, I know we're cousins, but after what happened tonight I need proof it's you."

"All right," she replied. "I understand."

"What is my cousins full name?" I asked.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," she said.

"What houses were her father and mother in at Hogwarts?"

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"What is the password to make the writing appear on the Marauders Map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Who is Moony?'

"Your friend, Remus John Lupin."

"Who is Kreacher?"

"The Black family house elf."

"Who is Harry's godfather?"

"Sirius Orion Black, my cousin, and his first cousins are Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and Narcissa Black Malfoy, who are also her aunts, but they've disowned her as her niece because her mother married a muggle-born wizard."

"All right, Tonks. It's you, I know that know. I just didn't recognise you because your hair is brown," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Nymphadora, I am going to take care of this criminal. Why don't you with Sirius and make sure that Harry and Remus are all right?"

"All right, Mad-Eye," Tonks said. "Let's go, cousin. Do you want to take your motorbike?"

"I'll come back for it," I said, taking her arm and Apparating onto the front step of home.

Tonks and I walked down the hall, through the kitchen, and into the living room, where we found Remus sitting on the couch, holding Harry.

"Thank Merlin you're all right," Remus said. "Forgive me for not getting up, but I didn't want to wake Harry."

"It's all right, Moony," I said.

Remus nodded, then looked to me. "Tonks, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, Remus it's me," she said.

"I didn't know you were involved with this. Were you one of the Aurors assigned to this case?"

"Yes, I was. It was my first case," she said.

"Your first?" I asked. "I knew you were training to be an Auror, but I didn't know you'd qualified yet."

"I only qualified last week," she said. "I'll be glad to tell you the entire story, but right now I need to sit."

"So do I, Tonks," I said, sitting down on the couch. "I'll take Harry, Remus."

"That's fine, Padfoot," he said, handing me Harry, "I should get to the attic anyway. I already took what I needed to take."

"All right, Moony," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Padfoot and Tonks," Remus said, and Disapparated from the room.

"Tonks, come sit," I said, patting the couch. "It's been a hell of a night, and we all need to sit and collect ourselves."

"Thanks, Sirius," she said, taking off her boots, coat, and putting her wand on the side table.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm shocked about what happened to James and Lily, but I am glad that you, Harry, and Remus are safe," she said.

'Thanks, Tonks," I said. "What's going to happen to Peter?"

"I don't know," Tonks said. "Mad-Eye, as far as I know, has taken him to the Ministry, he'll go before the Wizengamot, and he'll either be sent to Azkaban or receive the Dementors' Kiss. What's going to happen to Harry?"

"Dumbledore agreed to let me keep him for the night, he's going to speak to the Dursley's, if they don't want him, and I can find my copy of James and Lily's will where it says that I'm Harry's guardian, then I get to keep him."

"All right, but until then, you're going to need stuff for Harry," Tonks said. "If you'd like, I can owl my mother and ask her to bring over some of my old baby clothes and some nappies."

"That would be great, Tonks," I said. "I do need stuff to get Harry through the night, but I think it would be safer if you Apparated to your house and then come back with Andromeda."

"All right," Tonks said, picking up her wand. "I'll go right now." With that, she Disapparated.

I sat on the couch, holding Harry. After a few minutes he woke up and looked into my eyes. He was confused about where he was, and began to cry. I put Harry on my shoulder and rubbed his back. It seemed to calm him down. I wish I knew more to do, but I didn't. I knew he was going to ask one day what happened to Lily and James, and I had no idea what to tell him.

Tonks and Andromeda came back a while later. Dora had her rucksack and it was filled with nappies, some bottles, milk, and Tonks' old baby clothes.

"Hi, Andromeda," I said. "Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't-"

"Sirius, you're my cousin, and I'll do anything to help," she said. "Is Harry ok?"

"He seems all right," I said, "Except for this cut on his forehead. No one seems to no what it means."

"We can find that out, Sirius," Andromeda said. "The only thing that matters right now is Harry. Can I check him over and see that he's ok?"

"All right, Andromeda," I said, handing him over.

Andromeda put him down on the couch. Harry looked at her and began to cry again.

"It's all right, Harry," I said. "This is Andromeda, she just wants to make sure your felling ok."

Harry suddenly began to giggle, kick his legs, and wave his arms around. I looked up and I saw that Tonks was making her funny animal faces.

"Thanks, Nymphadora," Andromeda said. "I appreciate that."

"You're welcome mum," Tonks said.

Andromeda opened up his pajamas, took off his nappy, which was in desperate need of a change. I pulled a clean nappy out of Tonks' rucksack, Andromeda cleaned Harry with the cleaning spell, put on the new nappy, and a clean pair of pajamas.

"Is he ok, Andromeda?" I asked.

"He's fine, Sirius, he's just fine," she said, handing him back to me.

"I'm going to make him a bottle, Sirius, if that's ok," Andromeda said.

"That's fine, he likes a bottle in his crib with him," I said.

"I almost forgot, Sirius," Tonks spoke up. "I don't know if Harry likes them, but I have a box of Cheeri-Owls."

"That's great, Tonks," I said. "Thanks."

"All right," Andromeda said. "Harry is all cleaned up. It's very late, so I think we should try to get some sleep. Sirius, I told Ted that I'd be spending the night to help with Harry. Nymphadora told me the story of finding James and Lily's will. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do. It's locked in the secret compartment of my safe. I'll find it tomorrow. Tonks, if you'd like to stay the night, you can have the room next to mine."

"Thanks, Sirius," she said.

"Sirius, I can sleep in your room with Harry if you like, just in case he wakes in the night I can take care of him," Andromeda said.

"That would be great," I said.

Tonks went upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately. Andromeda and I went into my room and I rocked Harry until he fell asleep, then put him in the crib that Andromeda conjured. Harry, as far as I know slept through the night, which couldn't be said for me. I kept waking up, worrying what would happen to Harry if I wasn't allowed to keep him.

Eventually I fell asleep, only to be woken by the sound of an owl rapping at my bedroom window. In it's beak was a letter from Dumbledore. Peter had gone before the Wizengamot, confessed to everything he'd done, and was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Dumbledore arrived a few hours later, saying he had spoken to the Dursley's who had no interest in keeping Harry. I located my copy of the will, Dumbledore confirmed that Lily and James had indeed appointed me Harry's guardian. Since Harry's aunt and uncle had refused to take him, that meant I was allowed to keep Harry for the rest of his life.

A few days later, I found out that Neville Longbottom, baby about Harry's age, parents Frank and Alice had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch, Junior. They were sentenced to live in Azkaban without trial, while Neville's parents would spend the rest of their lives in St. Mungos, leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother.

I was still sad and angry over the death of my friends, but one good thing came out of this, Harry was going to be with a loving family.


End file.
